1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dartboard, and more particularly to a dartboard having a target frame that has a compact configuration for preventing the segments from being disengaged from the dartboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical dartboard comprises a dartboard body 11 having a spider 12 provided in the upper portion. The spider 12 is generally circular in shape including a series of circumferentially and radially extending ribs for defining a number of dart areas and for slidably receiving a number of dart segments 13 which are slidably engaged in the dart areas. The spider is normally made by plastic material and includes a number of cusps 14 formed on the top of the series of circumferentially and radially extending ribs for engaging with the segments 13 and for preventing the segments 13 from being disengaged from the dartboard body 11. However, the cusps 14 should include a certain width for engaging with the segments 13 such that the cusps 14 includes a large size that may seriously affect the shooting of the darts against the dartboard areas.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dartboards.